The invention relates to an improved construction for picture frames of the type used to display photographs, drawings and the like.
A conventional picture frame requires the use of physically separate and often separately purchased means for mounting the picture frame to a vertical surface such as a wall, office divider or the like. Such mounting means include adhesives, nails, hanging wire, etc. There are numerous patents directed to devices for supporting articles on a vertical surface.
Such devices have several disadvantages including: they require tools to complete the mounting; careful placement is required to ensure the frame hangs evenly; the separate parts can be lost; and they make it difficult to reposition the frame.
Moreover, such conventional picture frames and hanging hardware are frequently of a size and weight that is impractical for less permanent displays. For example, to hang a photograph, postcard or other similar memento on an office bulletin board or office cubicle divider thumbtacks or pushpins are frequently used. The use of thumbtacks, pushpins and the like, however, may mar the photograph and the absence of a frame makes for a less attractive presentation.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved device for mounting a picture frame to a vertical surface. The device provides a single piece mounting device that can penetrate into the material of the vertical surface for mounting the picture frame or which can lie flat against the back of the picture frame when not in use. Mounting a picture frame using the improved device will not require the use of a hammer, screwdriver or other tools. The claimed device will replace thumbtacks and pushpins for mounting photographs to less hard materials such as corkboard or materials frequently used in office dividers.
According to the invention, this object is attained by a device comprising a base secured to the object to be mounted, a hinge with two portions, the first portion connected to the base and the second portion pivotally connected to the first portion and bearing at least one spike or pin for penetrating into the material of the vertical surface. The second portion of the hinge and the spike can pivot together from a first position, wherein the spike lies substantially flat against the base, to a second/raised position, wherein the spike forms an angle of not greater than 90xc2x0 with the base.
In a preferred embodiment, a detent is also provided that locks the spike and second portion of the hinge in the raised position for penetrating the vertical surface and mounting the picture frame. To ensure that the spike does not slip from the wall, the angle of the spike is preferably an acute angle between the back of the frame and the raised spike. The angle may be established by the angle of the detent or, if an approximately 90xc2x0 detent is employed, then a preset bend in the spike beyond the detent can serve to achieve the desired angle of penetration. For safe handling, a second detent may be provided to hold the spike in the first/flat position.
In another embodiment, the mounting device is incorporated into a picture frame assembly. Preferably, the mounting device is added to the picture frame assembly during manufacturing. It may be joined to the backboard or the perimeter frame element of the frame by adhesive, a rivet or other means known in the art.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a picture frame incorporates the mounting device as an integral part of the frame perimeter or of the frame back. In such an integral embodiment the base, the fixed first portion of the hinge and the detent may be molded or formed as part of the back board or perimeter frame elements of the picture frame assembly. The second portion of the hinge and the attached spike may be a separate part or parts pivotably connected to the first portion of the hinge by means well known in the art. It is also possible to cast or mold the second portion of the hinge and the spike as part of a single piece with the first portion and the base, if a flexible joint is provided to allow the pivoting of the second portion of the hinge and the spike.
When the mounting device is incorporated into a picture frame assembly, it is desirable to provide a means for standing the picture frame on a horizontal surface. Such means for standing a picture frame are well known in the art. For example, one could use a so-called xe2x80x9ceasel legxe2x80x9d that projects from the back of the picture frame and with the lower edge of the frame perimeter forms a sort of tripod support that holds the picture frame at a slight angle of inclination from the vertical. When not in use, the easel leg folds to lie flat against the back of the picture frame. A hold-down means, such as another detent, may be provided to hold the easel leg flat.
As envisioned for use with this invention""s mounting device, such an easel leg should be arranged on the back of the frame so as not to interfere with the frame lying flat against the vertical surface when so mounted. To achieve this arrangement, the easel leg should be either easily removable or, when not deployed, recessed such that no part of it projects beyond the rear plane of the picture frame assembly. Additionally, if the easel leg is not removable, then it should be constructed and attached to the picture frame such that its weight is evenly distributed across the picture frame""s center of balance and, thus, will permit the frame to hang level when wall mounted.
Still another embodiment addresses the need to easily level a picture frame after it is hung. By pivotably attaching the base of the mounting device to the picture frame assembly the picture frame can be leveled by simply twisting it around the mounting device that remains fixed in the wall. This pivotable attachment can be achieved by means of suitable rivet connection or by use of a turntable-like subassembly.